Partners
by Darklady
Summary: Young love. (Atom Smasher/ Star Spangeled Kid)


Partners.html Partners   
Tales from the JSA  
  
by Darklady  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't own any comic-book characters. If I did, comics would be a lot more popular... but you probably couldn't sell them on newsstands.  
  
Het: Minor underage... should not be a problem.  
  
Pairing: Atom Smasher (Albert Rothstein)/ Star Spangled Kid (Courtney Whitmore)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Archive: Ask, please.  
  
*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA  
  
Courtney Whitmore rested her chin on the handle of the broom she had been pushing and looked over at Al Rothstein, who was currently extended to ceiling height in order to replace the rows of smashed light bulbs.  
  
The Injustice League had paid another call, and while they had been dispatched without injuries to the League members, the contremps had been hard on the furniture. And the windows. And the lights.  
  
"So tell me" she asked, a bit of a whine edging into her voice. "Why are we the ones cleaning up this mess? Isn't that supposed to be the Shining Star Company's job? Or has Mr. Fantastic taken to assigning 'chores' to the 'junior' League." She punctuated her words by giving the broom a hard shove, sending a flurry of glass and wood splinters sliding towards the pile in the corner.   
  
"There is no 'Junior' League." the red-and blue clad hero known as Atom Smasher answered. "Every League member is equal, and Mr. Fantastic respects you totally."  
  
"That's what he says," Courtney snorted, "but I don't see Flash pushing a broom. So why me?"  
  
Al Rothstein shrunk back to normal size and picked up another batch of light bulbs. "Because you volunteered."  
  
"Like hell I did!" Courtney used her belt to levitate up and steady a hanging lamp for him "When ever did I..."  
  
"OK." Al shrugged, which at his size threatened to shake free the remaining fixtures. "So maybe I volunteered you. Same dif."  
  
"Think NOT!" Courtney flipped in mid-air, ending with the petite blonde nose-to-nose with her mammoth companion. "If you think I..."  
  
"Want to get out of the house?" The big man calmly finished her sentence, leaning over the last half inch to kiss her.  
  
"There is that," she conceded, returning to kiss with interest. "But I *don't* think..."  
  
"Your father..."  
  
"My stepfather!"  
  
"Your step-father isn't going to let you out of his sight for anything that isn't League related." Al Rothstein took her shoulders, shrinking down slowly until there were both back to normal altitude. Then he kissed her again. It was a much more effective kiss, since they were now relatively in proportion, and Courtney leaned into it with considerable enthusiasm. Thus, it was several minutes before the verbal part of their conversation resumed.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. He's still ballistic because I dumped out on Dweeb Jr. I think he has visions of a nice family merger. As if." Courtney settled sideways against his chest, lifted by her belt and anchored my one muscular arm. "Why did he have to be such a moron. Setting me up with a prom date like I was some geek who couldn't get my own guy."  
  
Al tucked her more firmly against his chest and bent slightly to nibble on her neck. "You've got your guy, all right."  
  
"I've got the *right* guy." She licked a convenient earlobe. "You would have taken me to the prom, if my *step* father hadn't been such a prick about it. Then it might have been a good time."  
  
"It was a good time... until your old man showed up."  
  
"That's because *you* showed up first!" Courtney gasped slightly as his big hand brushed over her breast. "He shouldn't have been looking."  
  
"But he was." Several more kisses continued down her shoulder. "We're just lucky that he didn't get there sooner."  
  
"Or later." She giggled, arching into his touch. "Well, you were planning on doing it again, right?"  
  
Al answered that with a soft bite. "As often as possible. Maybe more."He managed to slide his palm over her belt and cup the curve of her ass. "I love you Courtney. You know that."  
  
"I know. I love you too. You don't think I'd do that with just *anyone*, do you?"  
  
"You had better not!"  
  
"Not a chance, Albert Julian Rothstein!" she promised, "Never, ever, with anyone by you. You are my first, last, and only..." Any more words were lost as she pressed her lips into the narrow space between his collar and his chin.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"It had better be!" She turned the lick into a nip. "I could get real blonde if I ever found you with another chick - and I have the belt to back it up!"  
  
"Not a prob. I *want* to be with you." He nuzzled the sensitive skin of her underarm. The costume fabric there was so thin as to be effectively nothing, and he felt her shudder. "Hell, I want to *marry* you. I mean, I gave you my mothers ring."  
  
"Until dad made Fantastic make me give it back."  
  
"Temporally."  
  
"Very temporally," she agreed, running her hands over his wide shoulders. "Next Thursday night, eight-twenty-three PM, it goes right back on. And this time it stays!"  
  
"Then we can get Stewart to shift around the apartments here, and start in on..."   
  
"Happily ever after?"  
  
One wide hand squeezed her ass, pressing her closer against his hardening shaft. "Among other things."  
  
"I don't know why he had to be... ohh... such a pig about it." Courtney gasped as she pressed against him. "I'm practically eighteen, and if I'm old enough to get my... uhh... ass kicked by every second-rate super- villain, you would think I was old enough to at least get *engaged*. I mean - it's not like we don't both... ahh... have *jobs*... sort of... and I'm already accepted at Yates University, which is right over the river, so....like.. what *is* his beef."  
  
"I agree. But until then he practically snarls if I come over see you, and I missed you."  
  
"So you brought me over to see me mopping up the trophy room floor?"  
  
"Well, it's better then not seeing you at all."His other hand stroked down her body from breast to waist. "And afterwards... I thought we might check out the guest quarters. See that they weren't damaged."  
  
"Check out the beds?" Courtney asked, pressing closer. "Inspect the ceilings?"  
  
"Among other things."  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Yeh."  
  
  
  
*FINIS*  
  
  
  
*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA*JSA  
  
Semi-cannon The background art in Mrs. Rothstein's 'future' apartment ( during the 'airplane explosion' incident) clearly showed several framed photos of Al and Courtney in civilian dress. One looked like a prom photo to me, but could have been a wedding.  
  
*FINIS* ( cKKR2001) 


End file.
